The present invention relates to an adjusting device, and more particularly to an adjusting device for a frame product.
Generally, the frame products, especially the frames for pictures are directly hung on a nail which is hammered or screwed on the wall so that the rear surfaces of the frame products contact the wall. In order to adjust the angle of the frame products relative to the wall, a metal wire or the like is coupled between the upper end of the frame product and the wall so that the frame product faces downward with an inclined angle. The coupling of the wire is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional frame products for pictures.